


Suave

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Latin Hetalia: Evento Promptatón 2018 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Gen, alpaca!Perú, pudu!Chile
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: El pudú amargado de aquel pequeño zoológico de Concepción tenía cierta fama.





	Suave

**Author's Note:**

> Día 3 del evento promptatón de Latin Hetalia  
> Prompt: fauna (y flora)  
> Pairing: ninguna

Todos sabían del pudú de aquel pequeño zoológico a las afueras de Concepción. Era difícil no haber oído de él ya que gozaba, al menos en su región, de una cierta fama. Porque era amargado. Los niños corrían a verlo, chillando y riendo y haciendo tanto, tanto ruido. Manuel los detestaba. Los padres siempre lo miraban divertido y hacían comentarios estúpidos y cada día la cara de asco del pudú se volvía peor.

No era un zoológico propiamente dicho, más bien una especie de rancho con animales en su mayoría domesticados. Los tres pudúes que tenían eran una excepción. Aparte habían conejos, cabras, ovejas, caballos y un burro. Y desde hacía una semana, una alpaca. Manuel nunca había estado contento con su hábitat. Los niños lo ponían de muy mal humor, los demás pudúes comían demasiado y no le dejaban casi nada, y los trabajadores siempre venían a meterse a ver en qué andaba, a limpiarlo, querer entretenerlo. Y dos veces al año venía el hijo de puta del veterinario. Manuel lo odiaba. Su constante cara de odio al mundo, tan poco común, le había finalmente ganado la fama del _grumpy_ pudú en la zona. Los niños se reían al verlo y la gente le tomaba fotos mientras Manuel pensaba en cuánto le gustaría verlos perecer a todos. Todos lo llamaban _grumpy_ y era eso tal vez lo que más lo enfurecía.

Era común, además, que se escapara de su corral. Cada vez se volvía más creativo y a cada medida que tomaban los cuidadores para impedir que saliera, Manuel se las ingeniaba para hallar la manera de burlarlos. En una de esas veces había logrado empujar un tronco hasta la cerca y treparla, con inmeso esfuerzo. Cayó y soltó un chillido involuntario, alertando a los trabajadores del zoo. “Mierda” pensó  frustrado, y echó a la fuga aceleradamente. Corrió lo que sus pequeñas piernas le permitieron, perseguido por los cuidadores del que gritaban que detuvieran al pudú fugado.

-¡¡No dejen que se acerque a la salida!!

Sintió el pánico crecer en su pequeño estómago y buscó desesperadamente una escapatoria. Esquivó a Francisco, que se apareció repentinamente a él, corriendo por entre sus piernas antes de que pudiera agarrarlo, y al ver cerca un hueco entre dos tablones. Oyó a Pancho maldecir a sus espaldas, pero sin dudarlo se apretujó por el hueco, agradeciendo por primera vez ser tan flaco.

Se paró de golpe al notar que se había metido en otro corral. Genial, si retrocedía correría directo a los brazos de Francisco… Miró nervioso a su alrededor, tratando de buscar, como mínimo un escondite.

Divisó entonces a Miguel, la alpaca, sentado tranquilamente en el suelo mientras masticaba alfalfa. No se lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia él, dispuesto a esconderse detrás de su enorme trasero. Miguel hizo grandes ojos al ver al pudú demonio correr a toda velocidad hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera pararse y huir, el enano se había metido debajo de él.

Y de golpe se quedó quieto.

Miguel parpadeó, pero su atención se desvió cuando oyó las voces de los cuidadores y los vio asomarse a su corral. Parecían buscarlo, así que eligió quedarse quieto y no delatarlo. Ya podría preguntarle al pudú gruñón cuál era el problema. Esperó a que los cuidadores siguieran de largo y que sus voces se distanciaran antes de moverse y descubrir al pudú.

Manuel estaba quietecito.

Tenía los ojos dilatados, como si acabara de presenciar algo sobrenatural. Miguel se asustó un poco.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó la alpaca, confundida, y el pudú solo abrió la boca, atónito.

-Eres… tan… suave…

Miguel alzó una ceja antes de romper a reír.

Los cuidadores, oyendo sus graznidos, se acercaron a ver y dos saltaron la reja para acercarse a ver qué tenía la alpaca, quedándose sorprendidos al encontrar al pudú fugitivo apegado a su barriga, hecho un ovillo. Les tomó apenas dos segundos de asimilación antes de estallar en carcajadas también.

Nunca habían visto a Manuel tan sereno.


End file.
